1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile applications, and more particularly to dynamic data binding of mobile business objects for mobile applications.
2. Background Art
With the development and popularity of powerful mobile devices, there has been an increased interest in developing mobile applications that allow for the dynamic presentation and modification of data structures stored in remote data stores. Because of data access, coding and deployment challenges, it is difficult to quickly develop applications that dynamically bind data from remote data stores on mobile devices.
Therefore, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that overcome the limitations of conventional mobile applications development for the dynamic binding of data from data structures stored in remote data stores.